User talk:Jordan Eddy
Welcome Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the A Nefarious Source page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fusion Aquaabyss (Talk) 00:11, 21 November 2010 Please stop commenting your own blogs trying to get people to comment on it. If you keep doing that, it won't do anything. --DaPuViMe 21:12, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Because it's just plain stupid. If people want to comment on your blogs,, they will. IF not, too bad.--DaPuViMe 03:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Meet Hey Jordan I'm going on Fusion Fall Sunday, can KAY HYken and Acacia Zonlo meet in City Station on top of Shift?~Tailsman67~ I Check this out I want you to check out my new nano mission on Upgrade and my world mission on Billy Nano Mission: Nano Theft World Mission: Stupid Billy I specifically told you to not do it because you were being of annoyance. --DaPuViMe 17:54, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Today? Are we meeting today eddy? Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 14:40, August 3, 2011 (UTC) You confused me. Jedi mindtrick :O Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 14:47, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Maybe on the 6th sorry I fogot. Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 16:20, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Becuase I know you really want to see phineas and ferb teh movie right? Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 16:58, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Lol Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 17:28, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Your profile What happend? I just noticed on the admins talk page that someone edited your profile! Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 23:27, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Awesome!!!!!!! I love toonami! Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 14:28, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Ghostfrak in City Point.png FusionFall Fusion echo.png FusionFall Fusion demongo.png Time Machine.jpg Plumber.PNG Fusionwilliam.jpg HexA.png Ben lastelm as a red gangster pt2.jpg Aircraft of Povidence.PNG Aereoship of Povidence.PNG Tank of Povidence.PNG Help! Help me with my profile please! Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 20:38, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Its really hard to make my account. Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 23:24, August 6, 2011 (UTC) KE$HA Do you think this is true? Fusionwilliam 22:19, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Well do you think she's a GM? Fusionwilliam 22:28, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Okay But I will be suprised if she was telling the truth. Fusionwilliam 22:43, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I remember! There was fake episodes and, stuff. Did you know Lokiki means THe god of mischef. Fusionwilliam 22:47, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm pretty new, and I'd like you to give your opinion on my first fanon Nano Mission, Hunger for Vengance. Since i'd want to hear what you think about it and how I possibly could improve on it. Ball-Peen Meanie 15:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) More Fusion Action I just completed my Computress Nano mission : Computer Virus. Please go check it out and spread the news. Regular Guy 20:53, August 31, 2011 (UTC) that wikia contriber sucks :( Fusionwilliam Octus Nano Please go check out my new and awsome Nano mission: Mutraddi Encounter and if you didn't check out my K'nuckle Nano: Sour Taste! Regular Guy 01:29, September 29, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Hey Dude, Check Out My New Blog Entitled "Final Showdown". Please Read It And Comment! ----Hunter-X have you had problems nyan guy? if so spread the word about the chat meeting Dev. Journal Offer Hi Jordan we haven't talk in a minute. I have built a Fanon Production team and I would really like if it you joined just check out my blog: Dev. Journal Productions, if we are lucky we could probadly get our mission turned into real ones. Regular Guy 02:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Dev. Journal Who thats really late. Anyways whats up and thanks for saying yes. But I'm not in charge of Dev. Journal anymore on this wiki. I forget the users name at the moment. Regular Guy 23:39, March 16, 2012 (UTC)